ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shots Fired!
The war between the Repairmen and Breakers has begun and no one is backing down. Plot: Max and Ben are confronted by a group of their own friends and enemies and they demand Ben Tennyson and his Omnitrix. Rook: Please Magister Tennyson do not make me have to arrest you as well. Max: Rook out of all people you'd go along with this? Gwen: We all did grandpa and contrary to what you and Ben think, we don't like this. Just hand him over and you can go free. Khyber: Yes Magister it's for Ben's own good and for the safety of the universe. Ben: Like you care what happens to the universe. Khyber: Indeed I do Ben. If you were to go rogue then there'd be nothing to hunt left in the universe and you might come after me, or Harangue, or Sevenseven next. Ben: Jimmy is that what you think too? Jimmy: I'm sorry Ben, but yeah I do and there was that time with those plant copies of you, Gwen, and Kevin. At first I really thought that was you who went bad. Ben: But you then found out they were plant clones. Rook: Maybe Ben, but what you just performed earlier in your willingness to kill Vilgax and the fact that you liked playing the villain, you are a lowlife who must be put behind bars. Max: He's not going anywhere Rook and Gwen of all people as well. You betrayed your friend and your cousin and me when you signed up with this group. Azmuth: Max I'm not liking this either and if there was another way then I would gladly do it, but there isn't. Plumber will you escort Ben here please? Plumber: Sure thing. Move it kid. The Plumber has a blaster pointed to Ben's back and walks him over towards Azmuth who leaps onto Rook's hand and is raised to Ben's Omnitrix wrist. Azmuth: Omnitrix voice command recognize Azmuth. Omnitrix: Voice recognized. Azmuth: Detach. The Omnitrix detaches from Ben's wrist and falls into his hands, but then the Plumber puts a pair of cuffs on Ben. Plumber: You're going away for a long time kid. Max isn't going to let his grandson get arrested so he opens fire at the Plumber and stuns him. Max: Ben get out of there! I'll hold them off. Rook: Open fire! However Ben uses his whole body to strike Rook in his chest and then even throws himself onto Gwen, then rolls away, and runs off. Harangue: Get up you two! Don't let Tennyson get away! Khyber: Don't worry I won't. Khyber uses his high pitched whistle to summon his hunting dog and he commands it to attack Ben and bring him to Khyber. Sevenseven and Ester surround Ben as well so he can't escape. Ben: To think I actually kind of liked you Ester. Ester: It isn't personal Ben, but it was my fault that got you where you are in now and I am the leader of the Kraaho. So I have to think about their safety first. Ben: But working with Sevenseven, Harangue, and Khyber? Ester: If it's what has to be done then yes. Tetrax: Please stand down Ben. We can end this peacefully. Julie: Yes please. I still care for you Ben and I am not going to let you get hurt. Max: No you are not. Max fires at them with his blaster and stuns them, then he grabs Ben, and they take off to the Plumber base under Max's store. Khyber: They will attempt to return to their headquarters. If they make it they will have reinforcements. Plumber: No they won't Khyber. I got friends in there that can hold them off until we get there. This is Lt. Dak of the Plumbers. Code word Rogue. Capture Magister Tennyson and Ben. Do not let them escape. Let's go. Some of the Plumbers in the facility do not understand what is going on, but some of them do. The ones who do get up and aim their blasters at their colleagues. Female Plumber: Put your hands up. Male Plumber: What are you doing? Female Plumber: What needs to be done. You over there guard the doors. Capture Magister Patellidey; we know he still has loyalties to Magister Tennyson and Ben. Let's end this before it gets out of control. We don't want a war going on. Alien Plumber: Yes sir. Alien Plumber 2: Understood. Max and Ben have finally made it to the facility and they hope to get help in the obvious upcoming conflict. The door opens and there are Plumbers with their weapons pointed at Max and Ben. Female Plumber: Sir forgive me, but we have to do this. Give us Ben and you can go free. Azmuth doesn't want you. Max: How many of you are actually going for this? Sure what Ben did was bad, but all this doesn't justify this. Female Plumber: Yes it does sir. Ben went rogue and many of my men were hurt down there in Undertown. We can't risk it happening again. Ben: Grandpa maybe I should let them take me. Max: What? Ben: Listen I know what I did when I went bad and I liked every minute of it. I don't want to let it happen again either. If I surrender will you let grandpa go? Female Plumber: Of course. You have my word. So then Ben walks towards her, but Max still refuses to let Ben give himself up because he intends to find another way to end this. In fact soon the Plumbers who sided with the Repairmen get a shock when Magister Patellidey shows up. He and some of the Plumbers still loyal to Max begin fighting the Plumbers who sided with Azmuth and his team. Patellidey: Max get out of here! Take Ben too; we can handle these traitors. Ben: No way Patellidey! You're not going to risk yourselves for me. I want to give myself up. Patellidey: No way Ben. Even without your Omnitrix you're still Earth's best defense against threats from space and abroad. If you're captured then the Earth is lost. Ben: You're right Patellidey even if I don't like it. Let's go grandpa and Patellidey you need to get out of here as soon as you got a clear shot. Patellidey: You don't have to tell me that Ben. Now go! Max and Ben manage to make it outside, but the Repairmen have been waiting for them. Rook: You are surrounded Ben and Magister Tennyson. Since you did not surrender, then we must take you by force. Ben: Come on Rook. You know me a lot better than that. Rook: Yes I do. Again Rook and Ben just look at once another waiting for the other to make a move. Harangue: Don't just sit there Rook! Do something! Max: Allow me. Max begins firing his energy weapons at the Repairmen, but Gwen blocks it with her mana shield, but soon Max tosses a blaster to Ben who gets in on the fight. Gwen continues to block for as long as she can, but soon Sevenseven gets in on this by taking to the air to grab Ben. He tries to take off with Ben, but Ben uses the back of his head to strike Sevenseven and he falls to the ground. Ben sees something that can work for him and it's a manhole cover. He runs towards it quickly, lifts it up, and then leaps down into the sewer. Azmuth: Forget Max now. Go after Tennyson. Rook, Gwen, Sevenseven, and Khyber leap in after him. Rook: We will search for Ben down here. Secure the Plumber facility and make sure no one escapes. Ester: On it. Let's go guys. Rook, Gwen, Khyber, and Sevenseven search through the sewer and Gwen uses her mana powers to light up the darkness. Rook: Thank you Gwen. Gwen: Sure thing Rook, but where do you think Ben is heading down here? Sevenseven says something in his language that only Rook seems to understand. Rook: You are correct Sevenseven. Gwen: You can understand him? Rook: Perfectly and he believes that Ben will head to Undertown. Gwen: Why there? He's now hated in Undertown. Rook: Large populace, crowded streets, and the growing human tourist rates. He will be invisible down there. Gwen: Then we're going to need help in finding him. Rook: I have an idea. The four of them make it to Undertown and speak to the entire populace. Rook: Aliens of Undertown we need your help in finding the fugitive Ben Tennyson. He has attacked the streets of Bellwood and has alluded capture and we need you all to be our eyes and ears. We have strong reasons to believe that he will be here in Undertown. Those who alert of us his presence will be rewarded, but those who aid him will unfortunately be detained and questioned. Do not let us come to that and do the right thing and turn in Ben Tennyson. The crowd cheers on for Rook and it seems that all of them have full intentions of helping to bring Ben Tennyson to justice. Who is hiding behind a corner. Ben: Great now all of Undertown will be after me. I better get back to grandpa. Ben runs away from the crowd to do just that. Gwen: You think this will work? Rook: Absolutely and while Ben is a fugitive he is still my friend and even if I no longer fully trust him, I intend to help him once this is all over. Khyber: Good luck with that Plumber, but now it looks like we must prepare for war. Vilgax is back on his ship and heard everything. Vilgax: A war? This may prove useful to me indeed. Once they have all destroyed each other then I can conquer the Earth. Drone: But master we do not know how long it will take. Vilgax: True, but I have waited a long time for this. I can wait a little longer. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *The civil war has officially begun! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10: Civil War